


Funny Familiar Forgotten Feelings

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cancer, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muzak sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Familiar Forgotten Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on June 2, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 153. Prompt from [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #318-Release. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

_Please release me; let me go._

Can’t the FBI get some decent music for their elevators? 

Toward the end, Margaret’s once catholic tastes had narrowed considerably: egg salad and Engelbert.

The smell of hard-boiled eggs still reminds him of those days, so he rarely makes them, the music turns up when he least expects it.

Like now. 

He remembers mushing up eggs and celery, singing along to “Quando, Quando, Quando,” holding her hand for hours, crying silent tears.

Shit!

He’s got to pull himself together before he meets Don and Charlie for lunch.

Maybe he’ll have an egg salad sandwich.


End file.
